User talk:Acornfur
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Thecatclans Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Meighan Hey is this a roleplay wiki or something? Can I begin writing a fanon? I really do not know what to do. Not to sound pushy, but can I be an admin? Or something? I really truely want to be one and I would be willing to help whenever needed. So will you please consider it? Thanks! Spottedleaf123 15:46, September 10, 2011 (UTC)spottedleaf123 I will need to figure that out but why don't you ask kitsufox and I will ask someone else I know who is a founder of another wikia! Spottedleaf123 15:54, September 10, 2011 (UTC)spottedleaf123 Here I think I know how to do it now. Or, at least I think... Here is the link: http://thecatclans.wikia.com/wiki/Help:User_access_levels Then click Help: Special User Rights and I think that is how.... I will try to advertise here, but is it a fan fiction or roleplay? Sincerely, Spottedleaf123 17:13, September 10, 2011 (UTC)spottedleaf123 Heya, Acorn! I added my rp character. Is the page layout good? Rainlegs 20:28, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey what's up? I finished my first charart! Yay! Anywho, I need help with making an infobox. My charACTER ALREADY HAS ONE, BUT I WANT TO MAKE IT A DIFFERENT COlor. Sorry for the caps. How do i do that? The next thing we should do is make a infobox template/tutorial. Spottedleaf123 23:39, September 12, 2011 (UTC)spottedleaf123 Can I be Med Apprentice of Moonclan? Or whatevers open, I cant remember. :P As long as I'm an apprentice! Did you edit my thing on the charart? I finished my first! Spottedleaf123 23:49, September 12, 2011 (UTC)spottedleaf123 Uh i do not see it anywhere! Also remember to do the (Spottedleaf123 23:53, September 13, 2011 (UTC)) after your message! Spottedleaf123 23:53, September 13, 2011 (UTC)spottedleaf123 I would make the spots bigger. It is hard to notice. Spottedleaf123 00:14, September 14, 2011 (UTC)spottedleaf123 I wanted to change the background and since it is the beginning of fall, i thought these colors looked nice. SOrry that I changed them w/o your permission I will give you a link to change them. Both your chararts need highlights, shading, and blurring of the shading. Spottedleaf123 15:20, September 17, 2011 (UTC)spottedleaf123 >.< Ok i am here! remember to the four (Spottedleaf123 17:22, September 17, 2011 (UTC)) WHEN YOU SIGN YOUR NAME BC WHEN YOU DO NOT DO YOU EVEN know how annoying it is> Soory i was in caps and i did not mean to be rude! Spottedleaf123 17:22, September 17, 2011 (UTC)spottedleaf No offense but thAT PICTURE IS NOT THAT GOOD. aDD SHADE AND STUFF! hey! Spottedleaf123 19:20, September 17, 2011 (UTC)spottedleaf123 >.< Hey what are you doing? Spottedleaf123 21:29, September 17, 2011 (UTC)spottedleaf123 Hello? Are you here? Spottedleaf123 22:34, September 18, 2011 (UTC)spottedleaf123 Are you going to be an active member or NOT? Are you even going to use StormClan? Because let me tell you, I am not having an inactive clan, so either take it or let me have it! Spottedleaf123 01:15, October 7, 2011 (UTC)spottedleaf123 no i do not. it needs lots of works. you sould let other people do charats for u. Spottedleaf123 15:10, October 7, 2011 (UTC)spottedleaf123 Chararts Each time you do a charart, I am the one who fixes it up. You need to blur,shade, and highlight but apparantly that is too hard so next time you need a character charart, just ask someone else to do it. and put to four tildes! Frecklewhisker Hey i didnt know where to post this, and i noticed you rp Frecklewhisker, so i figured i'd show you first. Do you like? Thank You :D I worked hard on it, and even redid the line-art i messed up on. But it was easy. 00:35, October 8, 2011 (UTC) (lolwut's wrong with my siggie?! XD) Your siggie... Ok i got pushed out of the chat by my slow internet, so i just wanna be sure i got you right. Heres what im invisioning: Acornfur(which will link you your userpage) in rainbow or back to back colors in segeo script font, with either a white or black background, with some pretty shapes(that will link to your talk) how does that sound? Fallowpounce (my siggie is malfuntioning at the moment) 00:58, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Can I join? Hey!! Can i join this wiki? DreamPetal1322 03:07, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Hello! XP HIYA! Can I join this wiki? This place is beautiful! 00:08, November 22, 2011 (UTC) is this wiki still open? hello, if this wiki is still open, I'll swear to be active. i might even try to find some friends who will join, but i can't promise anything.Itendstonight 08:54, November 27, 2011 (UTC) oh oh, if you want me too, i'm pretty good at art, and i can make some blanks for the project charart.Itendstonight 08:55, November 27, 2011 (UTC) can i join stormclan as their leader robinstar a brown tom with a red chest and yellow muzzle?Komp101 03:02, December 26, 2011 (UTC)komp101 Wiki Hello, Do you like to write fanfiction about warriors? Do you like to roleplay in tribes and clans? Do you like to comment on all the characters in the series and make art for them? Then you should join Living on our own wiki! it's all about warriors! 19:32, January 4, 2012 (UTC) aco please help i forgot my password and my accounts connected to a gmail that got closed so i need help and btw this is ACORNFUR Hey. Spotted♥leaf 123Easy as Do, Re, Mi! Category: User Sigs 01:30, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Hai! :3 Hai Acorn! ^o^ ~ #REDIRECT Fallowpounce/Sig 21:57, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Can I join? (and maybe take over this wiki because it seems inactive)?Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 01:50, February 24, 2012 (UTC)